Magic
by CandyCaneKisses101
Summary: Cassia's Harry's younger twin sister by 50 minutes. When one day she gets a letter from a giant man, she and her brother go on a wonderful adventure to Hogwarts, but there's also someone who wants to kill them. R&R it's my inspiration to write Later on Ron/OC Harry/Hermione please read! Slow Updates!


_**~Magic~**_

* * *

_**I don't own the Harry Potter series, just Cassia Lily Potter.**_

* * *

_**Summary: Cassia's Harry's younger twin sister by 50 minutes. When one day she gets a letter from a giant man, she and her brother go on a wonderful adventure to Hogwarts, but there's also someone who wants to kill them. **_

* * *

_**OC: Cassia Lily Potter**_

_**Portrayed by Ellie Darcey-Alden **_

* * *

_It was a dark quiet night at privet drive._

_Albus Dumbledore, arrived by appeared there, he started walking to Private Drive Number 4 where Petunia and Vernon Dursley, live with their one-year-old son Dudley._

_He took out his deluminator, taking all the lights on-by-one from the streetlights._

_"I should've known that you'd be here, Professor McGonagall." He said looking over at the cat that was really a witch, in disguise._

_The cat transformed back into her, original human...well witch...form, and started walking by Albus._

_"Good evening, Professor Dumbledore. Are the humors true, Albus?" She asked._

_"I'm afraid so, professor. The good and the bad."_

_"-And the children?" She asked._

_"Hagrid is bringing them," He answered._

_"Is it wise to trust Hagrid with something so important?" She asked,_

_"Ah, professor I would like to trust Hagrid with my life."_

_Right on cue, Hagrid flew down, by his flying motorbike, with the children on either side, in sidecars._

_"Professor Dumbledore, sir. Professor McGonagall."_

_Hagrid got off the bike, and scooped up each child in both of his arms._

_"No problems, I trust, Hagrid?" Professor Dumbledore asked._

_"-No sir, little Tykes fell asleep as we were flying over Bristol, try not to wake them."_

_He handed the little baby girl to Professor McGonagall, and the little boy to Professor Dumbledore._

_"There you go,"_

_The started walking towards the front step of Privet Drive #4,_

_"Albus, do you really think it is safe, leaving him with these people?" McGonagall asked, "I've watched them all day. They're the worst sort of Muggles, imaginable. They really are..."_

_"The only family they have."_

_"They'll be famous. There won't child in our world who doesn't their names."_

_"Exactly, they're far better off growing up away from all that, until they're ready."_

_Professor Dumbledore set down the baby boy softly, while Professor McGonagall reluctantly set the baby girl down, next to her brother._

_Hagrid sniffed and looked away, with tears falling from his eyes._

_Professor Dumbledore looked over at him, "There, there, Hagrid. It's not really goodbye, after all."_

_They looked back at the sleeping children, and Professor Dumbledore set a letter on each of the children, who both had a new lighting bolt scar on their head._

_"Good luck...Harry and Cassia Potter."_

* * *

"Get up, Cassia!" Aunt Petunia's shill voice shouted from Dudley's second bedroom, as she unlocked the door, "I've laid out a dress for you!"

My snapped open and they widen in horror.

Oh no.

Well at least I had it here better then Harry.

Harry had to sleep in the closet under the stairs, while I got the second bedroom, and I at least get new school clothes every two years.

"I'm up, Aunt Petunia!" I called back, as she opened the door, and threw the dress at me.

"Here!" She shouted annoyed, and slammed the door shut.

I picked it up off the floor, and looked at it.

It was an ugly shiny yellow dress, with a bad floral design, and it would a couple inches above your ankle.

I reluctantly put it on, and left my orange/redish hair I got from my mother, down, to cover my lightning bolt scar.

Unlike my brother I didn't have glasses thankfully; they seem like a pain in a butt.

I walked out of the hallway only to get pushed by out of the way by Dudley, as he ran down the stairs, and stopped, before jumping up and down, on one step saying:

"Wake up, Cousin! We're going to the zoo!"

He ran back down the stairs, and shoved Harry.

I huffed angrily at Dudley, and went to help Harry.

"Thanks," He said rubbing his head, trying not to laugh at my dress.

"If you make one comment, I'll hurt you."

He rose his hands up in surrender, "Okay, I won't make a comment."

We walked in the kitchen.

I almost gagged, when I saw Dudley, and Aunt Petunia rubbing their noises together, they turned their heads and glared at us.

"Cook breakfast, and try not to burn anything." Aunt Petunia said, and she looked at me, "You set out the dishes."

"Yes, Aunt Petunia." Harry and I said in unison, as he went to the stove, and I started setting out the dishes.

"-I want everything to be prefect...for my Dudley's special day!"

"Hurry up! Bring me my coffee, one of you!"

I looked over at Harry, with a face saying "I got it,"

I then poured coffee into his cup, without making a snide remark.

"Aren't they wonderful, darling?" Aunt Petunia asked Dudley.

"How many are there?" He asked, talking about his birthday gifts.

"-Thirty six, counted them myself." Uncle Vernon answered.

"Thirty six? But last year I had thirty seven!" Dudley shouted angrily, Harry and I exchanged annoyed glances, we never got one single birthday gift.

"B-but so-some are big-bigger than last year's." Uncle Vernon stammered.

"I don't care how big they are!"

"This is what we're going to do. When we go out, we're going to buy you two new presents. How's that pumpkin?" Aunt Petunia asked, trying to calm Dudley down.

* * *

As Harry and I were about to enter the car, Uncle Vernon shut the door, pointing his key at us.

"I'm warning you now, boy..." He glanced at me, "And girl. Any funny business from the both of you, any at all...and you two won't have any meals for a week. Get in."

The ride was short, thankfully.

When we were at the Zoo, Dudley wanted to see the Reptile house, and I was forced to go with them.

"Make it move," Dudley ordered.

Uncle Vernon tapped the glass a few times.

"Move!" He called out.

Dudley angrily tapped the glass, and shouted:

"Move!"

"He's asleep!" Harry snapped.

"He's boring," Dudley whine, walking away.

"Sorry about him," I apologized.

"-He doesn't understand what's like."

"-Lying there day-after-day."

"-Watching people press their ugly faces in on you."

He looked up at us and winked.

I mean the snaked actually winked.

Harry and I exchanged identical looks, looking back at the snake.

"Can you here us?" Harry asked.

The snaked slithered, and slowly nodded.

"It's just, we've never talk to a snake before," Harry said, and I nodded in agreement.

"Do you...Talk to people very often?" I asked.

The snake shook his head.

"You're from Burma, aren't you?" Harry asked.

"-Was it beautiful there?" I asked.

"-Do you miss your family?"

The snake tilted his head over to a sign, which read.

**_Bred in captivity,_**

"I see," Harry said, "That's us as well. We never knew our parents either."

"Mummy, Dad you won't believe what this snake is doing!" Dudley shouted, knocking us down to the floor, and I glared at him, wishing he'd fall through and into the snake's home.

The glass disappeared!

I mean it completely disappeared!

Harry and I chuckled.

The snake got loose and slithered out of its cage.

He looked at us.

"Thanksss amigos,"

"Anytime," We said in unison.

We watched it slither away, as people started freaking out.

I heard Dudley start pounding on something, and I looked back at him, seeing he was trapped.

"Mum! Mummy! Help me!"

Aunt Petunia started freaking out, as Harry and I went back to chuckling.

We stopped immediately when, Uncle Vernon glared at us, and we gulped.

* * *

When we got over to the Dursley's house, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley entered first, and then Uncle Vernon shoved both Harry and I in the house, and grabbed us by the crown of our hair.

"What happened?" He growled.

"We swear, we don't know!" Harry exclaimed.

"-One minute the glass was there, and then it was gone!" I cut in.

"Like magic!" Harry finished.

Uncle Vernon shoved Harry and I under into the closet under the stairs, and locked the doors.

"There's no such thing as magic!" Uncle Vernon growled, before stomping away.

Guess I'll be staying with Harry for a couple of days.


End file.
